


Иллюзия

by innokentya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alive Mary Morstan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Lives, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Мэри не привыкать чувствовать себя живым мертвецом без имени, даты рождения и, по сути, своего лица, но в этот раз все намного сложнее.





	Иллюзия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.

_«Постскриптум. Я знаю вас обоих. И если мне придется уйти, я знаю, кем вы можете стать. Потому что знаю, кто вы на самом деле…»_

Открыть глаза — непосильное задание. Темнота кажется вязкой, словно топь, из объятий которой слишком сложно выбираться. Рядом что-то оглушительно пищит, и по этому звуку Мэри понимает, что находится в больничной палате. О, кажется, кое-кто выжил после пули навылет. Не впервой, конечно, но все равно приятно.

— Доброе утро, миссис Уотсон.

Приложив все усилия, Мэри поворачивает голову влево, откуда звучит сухой голос. Не обозналась — тоже радует: и вправду Майкрофт Холмс собственной персоной.

Мэри пытается облизать губы, что сложно, ведь во рту суше, чем в пустыне:

— Который час?

— Семь вечера, — без тени улыбки сообщает Майкрофт. — Вы слишком долго спите.

Мэри хочется рассмеяться, но первый же смешок отдается в грудной клетке такой острой болью, что она шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы и морщится. Майкрофт сидит молча, ожидая, когда ей полегчает, и внимательно её рассматривает. Мэри понятия не имеет, сколько он уже находится здесь и который сейчас час/день/год — с её удачей всякого можно ждать; но, наверное, именно Майкрофта она обязана благодарить за чудесное возвращение к жизни.

_«…Наркоша, который раскрывает дела ради кайфа, и доктор, который так и не вернулся с войны. Но совершенно неважно, кто вы на самом деле. Самое главное — легенда. Рассказы. Приключения…»_

Воздух снова начинает поступать в легкие, и Мэри кривит губы в подобии улыбки:

— Долго? Сколько же это, по-вашему?

Майкрофт откидывается в кресле, укладывая изящные руки на подлокотники, и даже не думает смягчать свой ответ:

— Мы успели вас похоронить, мисс Уотсон. Можете не волноваться, церемония была закрытой, так что… Официально вы мертвы.

К горлу снова подбирается клокочущий комок из хохота и непонимания, и Мэри хмыкает:

— Значит, сейчас я нарушаю закон?

— В какой-то мере, — соглашается Майкрофт, и, кажется, его взгляд теплеет.

Похоронили… Надо же. Мэри не привыкать чувствовать себя живым мертвецом без имени, даты рождения и, по сути, своего лица, но в этот раз все намного сложнее. До этого она была одна, не привязывалась к людям, местам, чувствам. Она умела адаптироваться ко всему. Пока не стала…

— Миссис Уотсон, как вы себя чувствуете? — спрашивает Майкрофт, не меняясь в лице. Он по-прежнему собран, строгий, высокомерный, как и подобает быть Британскому Правительству. — Мне стоит позвать врача?

— Я в порядке, — говорит Мэри, даже удивляясь, насколько ровно звучит её голос. — Мистер Холмс, скажите, кто еще знает о том, что я…

— Медперсонал здешней клиники, разумеется, — спокойно поясняет Майкрофт. — У них всех договор о неразглашении. И я, как вы понимаете…

Ну, разумеется, думает Мэри. Больше эту тайну не доверили никому. Так надежней.

Ребра кажутся чужими, узкими и потому крепко сжимающими внутренности. Интересно, а реальна ли пересадка столь важной части человеческого скелета? Морщась, Мэри думает о возможностях современной медицины и прочих глупостях, лишь бы не позволить эмоциям вырваться наружу. В нынешнем состоянии это чревато не лучшими последствиями.

— Мне хотелось бы отложить этот разговор до лучших времен, — опять слышится голос Майкрофта, — но я вынужден настаивать на нем именно сейчас. Это просьба о помощи и одновременно — её предложение.

Мэри снова поднимает на него взгляд, давая понять, что полностью сосредоточена на получении важной информации. Тратить силы на лишние реверансы нет никакого желания.  
Майкрофт коротко кивает и пытается объясниться как можно доступней и быстрее.

_«…Существует последнее убежище для тех, кто отчаялся, кого не любят, кого преследуют. Последняя апелляционная инстанция для всех…»_

Губ Мэри касается короткая улыбка, что не имеет ничего общего с радостью. Да и кто будет счастлив узнать, что стерт с лица земли для всех знакомых — хороших и не особо; что твоим дальнейшим существованием уже давно располагают высшие мира всего; что ты выжил в отвратительной переделке, но не имеешь и малейшего понятия, зачем?

— …Таким образом, — подытоживает Майкрофт, давя мягкий вздох, — выполнив условия соглашения, вы, миссис Уотсон, попадете под что-то сродни программе защиты свидетелей, получите новое имя, счет в банке с небольшой, но достаточной для безбедной жизни суммой и билет на самолет.

— В один конец, — бормочет Мэри. Майкрофт лишь поджимает губы. Смысла подтверждать или опровергать её слова нет. Очевидные вещи претят Холмсу. Всем знакомым Мэри Холмсам.

— А что с Розамунд? — сглотнув, интересуется она. Мэри не спрашивает о Джоне, Шерлоке и прочих составляющих их странного вида компанию людях, понимая — Майкрофт костьми ляжет, но защитит их от любых бед. Но дочь… Её дочь… Мэри впервые чувствует себя ответственной за чью-то жизнь; а раньше ведь не особо интересовалась и своей собственной.

— Миссис Уотсон… — голос Майкрофта немного фальшивит. — Мэри… Вы достаточно умны, чтобы понимать — любые контакты с Розамунд вам запрещены. Точно так же, как и с доктором Уотсоном. Но уверяю вас, что они в безопасности.

Мэри кривится мимо воли.

— Вы и Шерлоку такое говорили? Прежде чем на него наставила пистолет та сумасшедшая?

От взгляда Майкрофта почти ощущаемо холодно. Кажется, Мэри коснулась слишком больной темы. И нет, ей не стыдно. Она имеет право. Она сделала то, что считала нужным, и не просила о спасении. Майкрофт решил все за неё.

— А вы хороши не только в рукопашном бою, — спустя несколько долгих секунд отвечает Майкрофт, и в его голосе скользит неподдельная усталость.

_«…Когда жизнь становится слишком странной, слишком невозможной, слишком пугающей, всегда остается последняя надежда. Когда все летит к чертям, остаются двое мужчин, сидящих и рассуждающих в запущенной квартире, как будто они всегда там были и всегда там будут…»_

— Я знаю, мистер Холмс, — тихо хмыкает Мэри, — иначе бы даже не пыталась соперничать с вами.

Майкрофт слегка подается вперед, понижая голос:

— А со мной и не стоит соперничать, Мэри. Сейчас я единственный ваш союзник, способный помочь. И я очень надеюсь на то, что вы поможете мне в ответ.

Теперь, помимо ребер, чужим кажется еще и горло. Оно будто сужается, лишая нормальной возможности говорить. Мэри смаргивает, чувствуя, что в уголках глаз скапливаются слезы, и отворачивается.

— Порой я думаю, что вы и вовсе не человек, Майкрофт, — шепчет она, пытаясь усмирить накатывающие волны рыданий.

— Порой я думаю, — он идеально копирует её интонации, — что это было бы идеальным решений многих спорных ситуаций. Но, увы… Хотя, знаете, Мэри, _**человек человеку — только повод для иллюзий**_ , не более. Куда полезней жить реальностью.

Мэри шмыгает, вытирает мокрые глаза и оборачивается к Майкрофту:

— Если получается жить, да?

— Да, — криво улыбается он. — Когда окрепнете достаточно, сообщите мне через медперсонал, — Майкрофт поднимается на ноги, разглаживая полы пиджака. — Надеюсь, что вы примете мое предложение.

Мэри знает, что примет его еще до того, как за Майкрофтом закрывается дверь палаты.

***

— Самые лучшие и самые мудрые мужчины из всех, кого я встречала. Мои мальчики с Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок Холмс и доктор Ватсон…

Мэри выключает камеру, закусывает щеку изнутри и бросает на стоящего за камерой Майкрофта полный боли взгляд:

— Этого достаточно?

Майкрофт молча кивает. Скорее всего, ему тоже непросто говорить.

Сбросив файл с записью на диск, Мэри дрожащими руками берется за маркер. Майкрофт наверняка удивлен, но все еще не говорит ни слова.

Каждая буква выходит острой, неровной, даже близко не напоминая обычный почерк Мэри.  
И все же в простую фразу она пытается вложить что-то большее, чем издевка или шутка.

_«Скучали по мне?»_

Для неё это обещание.

Обещание вернуться.

Даже если она сейчас и не более, чем иллюзия.


End file.
